Princess Tutu a new story
by MuffinCake
Summary: Ahiru turns into a human again and Fakir and Ahiru got a new start or something
1. Chapter 1:rewrite

Iera:This is a rewrite..i'd like to thank xXxStrawberryAngelxXx for helping me..

It was a cloudy day outside the wind was blowing and the air felt colder then normal..Our brave knight Fakir,was sitting on the dock that he had built. He was reading a book on how to turn Ahiru back into a normal human girl but he was spending way to much time on that, that he wasn't paying attention to his school work. His grade were falling rapidly because of this and Ahiru hated it but she couldn't do anything.

Every day after school he would spend the rest of the day at the pond,where he took Ahiru with him so that she could spend her time in the water while he stayed at the dock. Fakir closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He then looked up into the gray clouds with his eyes still close, but soon he opened his eyes when he felt a single water drop fell. It started to rain. Fakir had no choice but to go back to his house. He quickly started to walk towards his house but he ran back to the pond when he realize Ahiru wasnt with him..

But when he got there,he was surprise Ahiru was nowhere in sight. He quickly ran toward Charon's house. He then thought out loud. "Where could she have gone off to? What if she's kidnapped? What am I thinking nobody would kidnap a DUCK!" He slam open the door. Maybe she might have found a way to get to the house, but as soon as he opened the door to the house he saw a girl with beauty red-orange sitting beside the fireplace. She turn over towards the door to show her crystal blue eyes. The girl was wearing Fakir's clothes well more like his shirt.  
>Fakir was about to throttle the girl when he looked into the girls crystal blue eyes. His eyes widen when he saw it was Ahiru.<br>"…Ahiru…?" Ahiru gave him a smile.  
>"Ahiru!" Fakir rushed over towards Ahiru and embraced her into his wet arms. Ahiru returned the embraced trying not to look at Fakir face. Even thought she wanted to see what emotion Fakir was showing. As for Fakir he was trying to hide his tears. He pushed Ahiru away from him and rushed into his room. Ahiru stood there and looked at the way Fakir took..Blinking a few times before she stood up herself and followed Fakir into his room.<p>

"Fakir? What's wrong?…Aren't you happy I'm human again?" Fakir was sitting in his bed. With his head in between his knees. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and cleaned his face so that Ahiru wouldn't see the tear stains..Ahiru went to go sit next to him. While trying to hide his tears he cleared his throat and answered.  
>"You…you should have waited for me at the pond!" Fakir said furiously while picking up his head to look at her only to bring it back down and resume crying. As for Ahiru she just gave him a pout.<br>"Fakir…it was raining….Plus I though you would have come home from school…so I waited here" Fakir then looked back up to her and stared at her from top to bottom, and saw that she was wearing his clothing.  
>"Why did you put on my clothes?" Without thinking what he just said..Fakir was slapped by a blushed Ahiru.<br>"IDIOT!" Ahiru yelled out.

Iera:Im gonna make a new fanfic soon..that is if i can find my pendrive..


	2. Chapter 2

Iera:Finally Fakir is finished beating me up,hehe that's what I get for messing with them.I don't own anything.

"Ahiru,wake up!"Ahiru was shocked that she fell from her bed(actually Fakir's bed). "What? your so noisy you know."Ahiru said while looking for Fakir. "I re-enroled you in the academy..Get ready.I'll be waiting outside" then Fakir left.. While Ahiru was busy getting ready,Fakir and Charon were talking downstairs. "Charon,why did you think Ahiru turned into a human again?"Fakir asked. "I thought you wrote a story about her."Charon said..While waiting for Ahiru they discuss about it..

On the way to the academy,Fakir was practically annoyed by Ahiru,who was talking something about Piqe and Lilie..He didn't even heard half of what she said..When they reach the academy,Ahiru accidently bump into someone.

Fakir muttered something that sound like 'idiot'. "Im sorry.i didnt mean to bumped into you.." Ahiru quickly looked at the girl in front of her..The girl's eyes were filled with nothingness.. Ahiru thought it was weird.. "Its okay."the girl said then she left. 'That girl is weird' Ahiru thought to herself.

"Class,we have a new student..Be nice to her."Neko-Sensei said..When the girl walked in,Ahiru realized it was the girl that she accidently bumped into. "Hi there,my name is Iera.I hope i can be friends with you" the girl said and took her seat. 'This girl enrolled in the academy after Ahiru turned into a human..It couldnt be just coincidence' Fakir thought to himself.

Lilie and Piqe were always spying on Iera. "Ne, you know what Iera is always doing after school?"Piqe and Lilie asked and they were trying to make Ahiru spy with them..After a long conversation,Ahiru finally joined them, not that she wanted to.

After school, they started to follow was sitting at the gazebo and just reading.30 minutes later,Mytho and Fakir showed sat beside Iera and began to talk about something..Ahiru couldnt quite hear them but she ran to get Rue,but when they got there the three teen wasn't there anymore.

_Iera:sorry I inserted my character in..New chapter coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

After school,Ahiru and Rue grab Iera to Rue's room..Ahiru told Rue about Iera meeting up with Mytho and Fakir and well Rue snapped and started yelling at Iera..She just sat there feeling nothing not even sadness..After 30 minutes in Rue's room,she finally left..Ahiru and Rue was suspicious of the girl and decided to watch over her.

Every once in a while she would meet up with Mytho or Fakir..Rue and Ahiru questioned her,and everytime they questioned her, she gave no answer,she just stayed quite..One day,while Rue and Ahiru is questioning her,she finally snapped and yelled at them,Rue and Ahiru were speechless and followed her till they reached a lake,she sat quietly,she was crying for some reason..Ahiru and Rue thought they've been to hard on her and left her alone.

The next morning,Iera went to the academy as usual..Her normal emotionless face was the same..Its as if nothing happened..In class,a new student came in..Her name is Yuki..She was in the advanced class..Ahiru,Rue,Mytho and Fakir wondered how they got into the advanced class..Iera and Yuki spent most of their time together.

Iera never seem to show emotions while Yuki was as entusiastic as Ahiru."They're total opposite..Why are they even friends."Rue and Ahiru kept observing Iera and Yuki..After Yuki came,Iera stopped meeting with Mytho or Fakir..Rue and Ahiru stopped spying on Iera and Yuki..Ahiru,Rue,Iera and Yuki became asked friends..Yuki asked why Ahiru was so close to Fakir,Ahiru simply said "he was like my brother"trying to hide their relationship..After what Ahiru said,Iera ran to the gazebo..Rue,Ahiru and Yuki chase after Iera just to find she was surrounded by a white light.

Iera:Finished.

Yuki:yay im in the fanfic.

Iera:Shut up

Yuki:meanie

Iera&Yuki:I dont own anything.

Iera:hey thats my line

Yuki :P


	4. Chapter 4

Yuki pushed Ahiru and Rue to the side and ran to calm Iera..The light started fading away..Right after the light faded,Iera fainted..Ahiru was going to run to Fakir when Yuki lifted Iera and carried her to her room..She watched over Iera while ignoring the questions that Ahiru and Rue was asking her.

After what seemed like hours,Iera finally woke up..She woke Yuki,Ahiru and Rue."Im fine..You guys should go back to your rooms."Ahiru and Rue wanted to stay but Yuki already dragged them out of her room..In Rue's room,Rue and Ahiru was talking about Iera and Yuki."ne,Dont you think its weird." "Whats weird?" "About Iera.I wondered why she was surrounded by a light" "Let it go,Ahiru"that was the last they talk cause Mytho came in.

The teachers didn't mind Mytho meeting Rue as long as its morning..Ahiru left..Leaving the two some privacy..Rue asked Mytho about him meeting with Iera a few weeks ago..She was afraid Mytho wouldn't love her anymore."Don't worry so much you'll always be in my heart."Mytho said..Rue was relieved.

The next morning,Mytho,Rue,Ahiru and Fakir were going on a picnic near the pond that Ahiru use to swim in..While they were chatting,Rue spotted two figure sitting at the end of the pond..She went to look at them and saw that it was Iera and Yuki..She went back to the three teens and pretended like nothing happened.

It was already afternoon..Iera and Yuki went to look around at the city..While they were walking,they saw Mytho,Rue,Ahiru and Fakir..Before they could turn back,Mytho called out to them and they spend the rest of the day together..Fakir didn't like Iera being near Mytho.

Iera:To be continued.

Yuki:I wanna be with Mytho.

Iera:He's taken.

Yuki:*pout*

Iera:i feel weird writing those lovey dovey mytho saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Fakir decided to meet Iera at the studio she usually dance in..Fakir wanted to talk to Iera privately..When he walked in,Iera was already standing there,in her school uniform."Iera.I don't want you being near Mytho anymore." Fakir said."Why?"She asked..He was ready to hit her but she showed no sign of fear..He grabbed her by the hair "because I said so!" tightening his grip.

Iera let out a scream and Fakir let go of her hair..She quickly ducked,holding her hair..She rose up and look at Fakir..Her usual blue eyes were red and red light surrounded her..Yuki was checking up on Iera when she saw her like that..She burst through the door and scream Iera's name..Iera was about to attack Fakir when her red eyes turned blue and she fainted..Yuki quickly carried Iera to the infirmary.

Fakir told Rue,Ahiru and Mytho that he was at the infirmary with Yuki..Minutes later,they were already at the infirmary..Ahiru was the one to ask "Yuki what happened?"looking at Fakir,Ahiru ask the same question..Fakir stayed silent and grabbed Yuki by her wrist,dragging her outside.

"What the hell happened?"Fakir asked."Its nothing." "Don't tell me its nothing..How can it be nothing when I was the one who saw it." "Fine.I'll tell".Walking back to the infimary,She started to speak.

"Before you asked anything,let me explain..She has been like that since she was seven.." "was she always emotionless?"Rue asked."No..She was always happy and was loved by everyone..Till the raven return,she gave up her heart to save her parents..Since then she was emotionless." "what does this have to do with her ending up at the infirmary?"Ahiru asked."What does this have to do with her eyes changing to red?" Fakir said half screaming.

"She went missing for three days when she was she was found,she already had the power to change her emotion into something that can even threat us." explaining everything,they finally finished and silence filled the room.

After Iera was conscious,Rue and Ahiru decided to bring her to the pond..Ahiru and Rue talk about Princess Tutu..Iera only spoke a few times."I wish I could be Princess Tutu again."Ahiru said..Iera walked away and left them with confusion.

Finished.

I dont own nothing except Iera and Yuki


	6. Chapter 6

Minutes later,Iera return with a familiar looking pendant in her hand..She gave it to Ahiru and asked her to wear it..Ahiru did as she said..The pendant began to glow and Ahiru turned into Princess Tutu..

"Are we gonna repeat the same pattern again?Will I be Princess Kraehe and threat Mytho's life?"Rue asked.

"No..The pendant is the same but it can only turn Ahiru into Princess Tutu when needed."Iera said..A smile appear on Iera's face..

"Thanks Iera.."

Iera's smile began to fade..She started screaming..Nobody knew why but Tutu began to dance..Iera followed her..Her dance was very graceful but filled with pain and confusion..When they stop,Iera fainted..

Rue called Yuki while Ahiru look after Iera..When Rue came back,she was with Yuki,Mytho also Fakir..Yuki said Iera over used her power..They brought Iera to the infirmary..When she was awake,Mytho,Ahiru,Fakir and Yuki were asleep..

"Iera,are you okay?"Rue asked

Iera started crying and hugged Rue..

"oneechan.."Iera said while crying..

Mytho,Ahiru,Fakir and Yuki woke up and saw Iera crying..

Yuki pushed Ahiru,Mytho and Fakir out of the infirmary…She went back in with Rue…Minutes later Rue was pushed out of the infirmary…Mytho managed to catch Rue before she touch the ground…They could hear Iera screaming inside the infirmary…They couldn't get in cause Yuki already block the door from the inside…

They slowly walk towards class…They havent seen Iera nor Yuki that day…Yuki came to school the next morning but Iera was absent for a week…They wanted to visit her but everytime they did,Yuki blocked them…

They don't know what happened but its as if she was possesed…A week pass,Iera came to school but she wasn't emotionless anymore…That day she was happy…When she danced,she suddenly stopped…She ran outside toward the forest that was near the school…

"Iera!What are you doing?"Yuki asked as she chased Iera…Iera stopped…"I thought I saw Kiara.."that simple answer made Yuki's happy emotion turn to anger…"Didn't I told you already…KIARA IS DEAD!Do I have to make you see a therapist…"Yuki said half screaming…Iera looked at her with a blank expression…"She is not dead…Kiara is alive…why am I telling you this…you wont even believe me…"Iera said…

Mytho,Rue,Ahiru and Fakir stop running when they heard her…They've never seen her like that…She never yell at anyone,especially Yuki…Everyone was silence till Iera started running toward the girls dorm…Mytho notice that Iera was crying when she ran pass him…

Yuki stood there…Before Rue could even speak,Yuki started running futher into the forest…Speaking a few words to Fakir before she left…After Yuki left,Fakir stood there…A little shock by Yuki…They looked at him…Trying to figure out what she said,but everytime Yuki or Fakir was asked they walk away…

Finished.

I dont own nothing except Iera,Yuki and Kiara…

Iera:if your wondering who Kiara is

Yuki:i am!

Iera:shut up..Kiara is Iera's sister..She was though to be dead..


	7. Chapter 7:The end

Yuki and Fakir often talk..Everyday,Iera would run into the forest with the same reason..When Yuki told her not to go,Iera looked like she would follow the order,but she will eventually run off to the forest..After getting scolded by Yuki for the hundred time,she still run off.

Mytho and Iera talked beside a lake.."Iera,who is Kiara?"Mytho asked her..A face flashed in her memory.."Kiara is my sister..She was the only one I had beside Yuki.."tears fell down her cheek..Mytho notice but didn't do anything.."My parents died shortly after the ravens attack..Kiara protected me from the ravens..She was the only one I had.."Iera said..She cried then ran away from Mytho..

Mytho ran after her..Seeing her cry makes him worry.."Iera,im sorry.."Mytho said..Iera's teary eyes met his eyes.."why are you apologizing?"Iera said.."I..I shouldn't have asked you about Kiara.."Mytho said,the word seem hard for him to say.."Its nothing.."a smile appeared but was gone by a second..Her head looked down"Its..its not your fault..everyone is curious..every..every one make mistake.."Iera said while trying not to cry..

She didn't realize it but Mytho was already standing in front of her..She didn't want to look Mytho in the eye in fact she never really wanted to..As Mytho began to speak some words,she scream then ran to the girls dorm..Rue saw Iera through he window..

Yuki went to Iera's room but stopped when she saw the group of girls in front of her room..She made her way to the front of Iera's door..All the girls left after Yuki yelled at them..Iera opened the door when Yuki yelled at her..She was still crying..Yuki dragged her to the pond..Mytho,Ahiru,Rue and Fakir was there.."Iera.."Yuki finally said.."ITS NOT ME..I DIDN'T DO IT.."Iera scream suddenly.."Iera calm down.."Ahiru said approaching her slowly.."STAY AWAY FROM ME..I DIDN'T DO IT.."Iera scream again and hit Ahiru..

Ahiru was caught by Fakir..All of them didn't know what happened neither does Yuki..Iera ran away after hitting Ahiru..Iera kept running till she reach the clock tower..Time stopped..Ahiru,Rue,Fakir,Mytho,Yuki and Iera were the only one moving..Fakir dragged Yuki to a corner.."Is it really drosselmeyer?"Fakir asked.."We don't really know but there is a writer.."Yuki said.."only Iera know who it is.."

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!"they could hear Iera screaming inside the clock tower..They quickly went to the clock tower..inside they saw a man..Its was indeed a writer.."STOP THE FREAKING STORY NOW"Iera screamed to the man..A grin appeared on his face..

"The only way to stop this story is to kill me but the person killing me will be killed too.."He said..All of them were shocked except Iera.."I'll do it.."she said..Mytho,Rue and Ahiru were shocked.."What the hell are you thinking?"Fakir said.."Fakir,don't stop her.."Yuki said.."Why?"Ahiru asked her..

Iera was already holding a sword.."Even if you try to stop her,she wont listen to you.."she continued.."ne,Yuki.."Iera said..She turned around and smile to them.."Can you or Fakir write the ending of this story?"Iera said..

"Why are you doing this?"Ahiru asked.."Ahiru,I hurt you..i hurt everybody around me..I just want my friends to be happy.."Iera replied..Yuki started crying.."baka..thats the same thing you said to Kiara.."Yuki said..Iera just smiled at her..

Before anyone could say anything..Iera already went to fight Kaito**(Kaito is the name of the writer)**.While fighting,Iera could hear a faint voice calling her name..Its was Kiara..Kaito was turned to attack Kiara..He knew she was important to Iera..Kiara got hit by Kaito..Her hand was bleeding and she was unconscious..Iera was furious.

Before they knew it,Iera was already attacking Kaito..After Iera was finish attacking Kaito,she ran to Kiara..Iera didn't actually knew what happened after Kiara fainted..Yuki never seen Iera fight like that..Iera said it wasn't her,she wasn't the one holding the sword or even fighting with Kaito..

She never learned how to fight with a sword..She was bleeding but she didn't say anything nor did she notice it was bleeding..The story came to an end thanks to Yuki and Fakir..Fakir never knew that Yuki could write..

Kiara joined ballet at the academy..Iera was no longer a threath to anyone..Yuki and Fakir joined writing at the academy..Kaito really wasn't much of a threath to Iera..Kaito and Iera soon became friends..Everything went as if nothing happened..Iera returned to normal and was soon very happy about it..

Iera:The end

Yuki:Hey Iera,where's Kiara?

Kiara:IERA!

Iera:uh-oh*run*


End file.
